Lovers On Tour
by doingitforlaura
Summary: The cast of Austin and Ally couldn't be more excited when they found out they were going to the UK together! Through drama, laughter, tears and music, new feelings are discovered, causing their trip to take a turn.
1. Chapter 1

It had been six months since season 3 of Austin and Ally ended. Ross, Laura, Calum and Raini had all been busy, doing interviews, recording songs, touring and meeting fans. Today was the first day back on set, and the writers had big news for everyone.

"I'm so happy to be back! I wonder what the big news is" Raini asked Calum, walking down to Ross's dressing room to greet him when he arrives.

"Same. I hope it's exciting" He replied, messing with his styled ginger hair. "So what do you think is going to happen between Ross and Laura? I mean, things were a bit weird between them after they kissed in that scene."

"Oh yeah, I just hope they sort things out. Here's Ross now" She said, ad Ross walked through the door.

He was looking down at his phone, a blank look on his face. His long, blonde hair was pulled back into a beanie. Realising their presence, he put his phone away and smiled. "Hey guys. Sorry I was just looking at my twitter. How are you guys?" He asked, giving them both a hug.

"Great thanks Ross! Laura should be here in a minute…how are things between you two...Ross?" Raini asked, noticing Ross staring at something.

Walking through the door, Laura's hair flew with the wind. She shut the door and took off her sunglasses. Her hair seemed to fix itself, loosely dangling around her shoulders. She looked up and noticed her best friends in front of her. She squealed and ran to hug Raini. Ross laughed at her adorableness, whilst Calum gave him a look.

"Ah Raini! How are you! I'm so happy to be back!" She screamed, jumping up and down with Raini.

"Uh, hello?" Calum asked sarcastically, smirking at Laura. "Calum, hey bro" She said, giving him a tight hug.

Whilst all of this was happening, Ross couldn't help but stare at Laura. Her being happy made him happy, he couldn't have been happier to be back with his best friends. "Forgetting someone?" He asked, pointing to himself, waiting.

"Hum, I wonder who it could be" A huge smile appeared on her face. She went over to Ross and hugged him tightly, her arms around his waist. He answered to her hug, wrapping his arms around her small frame. He nuzzled into her hair, meeting the familiar smell of strawberry shampoo. They sighed and tightened their embrace, no signs of them pulling apart.

Calum looked at Raini, smirking. "So guys, Kevin and Heath want us in their office. Okay we'll see you there" He said realising they weren't going to pull apart soon. Calum and Raini left, and Ross finally let Laura go. She looked up to him, shyly putting her hair behind her ear. He looked back down at her, fumbling with his hands as he blushed.

It was like something just clicked in Laura's mind. She broke their eye contact and looked around. Pulling him along with her, they went to go and see Kevin and Heath. A smirk crept on Ross's face, knowing things were great.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2 guys! The chapters will be starting to get bigger and more interesting. Before I get to the big stuff, there are going to be some fillers, so just hold on! Thank you for all the views on my first chapter, and the lovely review. Okay guys, enjoy!**

* * *

"Guys, as you know, Austin and Ally still has one season left. We're sad to see the show end, so we want to give you guys something else to work towards and be proud of. We have the chance to turn Austin and Ally into musical! We will be touring all around the UK, putting on shows and concerts dedicated to Austin and Ally!" Kevin announced smiling full of pride. The cast jumped to their feet and cheered. They were so happy; it had been their dream to do a musical! Laura squeezed Raini next her, then ran around to hug Calum and Ross.

Heath gestured for them to sit back down. "Now, this is going to take up most of your time this year, so please don't plan anything major. Here are your scripts for the show. As far as the rest of today goes, we want you to stay here and read through the scripts together. Any questions?" The cast shook their head, beaming at the thought of their own show. They all left the room and made their way to their dressing rooms. Laura walked in, a fresh smell hitting her. Her room had been cleaned and updated, and a new rack of 'Ally' clothes had been brought in. She went over to admire how stylish some of the clothes were. Sitting down at her makeup table, she fixed her hair and grabbed her flip-phone.

"_Script read in my room! Don't be late ;) Laura x" _She texted the cast. She sat back and started to picture how amazing the tour would be. 4 months of exploring the UK, meeting fans, putting on shows. She was over excited. Without knocking, Raini waltzed on in. "Come in" Laura said sarcastically.

"Hey, I have a question. How are things between you and Ross? You seemed pretty intimate during that hug. Anything going on" Raini asked, giving Laura a gentle shove.

"Look Raini, I don't know. After we kissed for the show, things haven't been the same. He either won't talk to me, or won't stop looking at me. I know the kiss was in the script, but it felt, different. It felt real and I forgot I was acting. Urgh, I don't know what to feel"

"Hey it's okay for you to feel that way. We know you two have something special, you just need to find it"

A knock on the door ended their conversation as Ross walked in. He greeted the girls then sat down next to Laura on the couch, Raini on the chair opposite them. Calum arrived, a big basket of muffins in his hand. "The writers gave us these as a celebration snack. Seems strange we're all in here Laura, normally you all invade my personal space" He said, winking. "Right, let's start"

* * *

"The script looks so good; I cannot wait to start the tour! We can have tea and crumpets and do very British things. It's going to be awesome!" Laura exclaimed.

"Laur, that's very stereotypical. Not all brits like tea. I think they may get offended" Ross said, turning to her, a smirk upon his face.

Laura laughed "Sorry Mr. Lynch. Please, do carry on with all your British knowledge." She bit her tongue whilst laughing at him. He gave her a friendly shove, which then turned into a full shove fight. Ross, being Ross, got a little too competitive and pushed Laura off the sofa. She laughed and looked up at his shocked, worried face. He apologized and grabbed her hand, pulling her back onto the sofa.

"Oh dear Laura, I'm ever so sorry. Maybe you'll find it in your heart to forgive me" Ross said, giving her puppy dog eyes.

Whilst all this was happening, Raini and Calum quietly got up and left, wanting to give them too some time. Raini could tell where it was going.

"Of course I will Ross. What friends would we be if I didn't forgive you? But first…" She pushed him off the sofa, using all her strength to move his big body. He fell to the floor and looked up at Laura. She looked amazing, her hand over her mouth to cover up her laughs. He shook his head and pulled her down, causing her to fall next to him. They both lay on their bellies, giggling uncontrollably for minutes. Ross turned to Laura, a smile upon is face. "Even?" He said, getting up to grab her hand. "Fine" She replied, giggling even more. Ross looked down at their hands, still firmly wrapped together. He didn't notice Laura looking too, blushing as she realised the grip.

"Hey where did the others go?" She asked, just noticing they had left. Ross shook his head as he looked at his phone to see if Calum had text him.

"_Just went for some coffee. You guys looked like you were having fun so we left you. Meet us at the coffee table?"_ He laughed at the text and turned to Laura, who was also checking her phone. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Let's go!" She said, skipping off to the door. Ross followed her, smirking at her adorableness.

The tour hadn't started yet, but he knew it was going to be great.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the late upload! I was really busy and didn't have time. This chapter is quite cute I think! It has some raura moments which I know you like! Keep reading because the chapter after this is a big one! Thank you for the views, likes and reviews. Okay, enjoy! xx**

* * *

2 months had flown by. The tour had been promoted to the max, with interviews, adverts, announcements. Every single show had sold out. There were no words to explain how excited the cast were. It was truly a dream come true.

Laura arrived at the airport with her family. Being away from them for four months would be hard, but she was so excited to tour.

"Bye Laura, you're going to do amazing. Always remember I love you and I'm so proud of you! Kill it!" She wrapped her arms around her loving mother, taking in her warm smell for the last time.

"Bye guys, I'll miss you!" She gave them a last wave as she went to meet up with the others. Raini had text her saying she was already there with Calum at Starbucks. She made her way after posing for some paparazzi.

"Hi Laura. You look nice!" Raini said, taking a sip of her Starbucks. She smiled back at her best friend and thanked her. Just before she was about to order, her phone rang. She looked at the name then answered immediately.

"Ross?"

"Laura hi. My ID badge to pass through check-in has been denied. Can you come and get me from customer help? They won't let me through without someone else"

"Yeah course I'll be two minutes." She put down the phone and turned to Calum and Raini.

"Ross is having some trouble with his ID badge. I'll be five minutes, need to go get him" And with that she fast walked to costumer help.

As she approached the desk, she could see Ross looking annoyed. For some reason, she was happy he called her for help. I mean, he could have called Calum, but he rang her. She abandoned her thoughts as she stood next to Ross. He looked up from his phone when he noticed she was there. His frown turned to a smile.

"Laur! Thanks for saving me, they wouldn't let me through without proof" He turned to the staff. "Look, here's Laura Marano, she's my proof. Okay…Okay…thanks bye!" He grabbed Laura's arm as they hurriedly made their way to meet the others.

* * *

"_Welcome to your LA to Manchester flight. Please remain seated until the no seatbelts sign comes on, and no devices can be used until we're up in the air safely. Enjoy your flight"_

Calum sat down in his seat, and Raini sat next to him. That left Laura and Ross sat next to each other. Laura bagged the window seat and started to make herself comfy. Ross laughed and shook his head, as he took the seat next to her. He realised he should get comfy too; the flight would take nine hours.

*Two hours later*

Ross awoke from a light nap and stretched out his arms. He looked to his left to see Laura on her laptop, replying to some fans. He smiled, she always replied to her fans. He sat up and started to look through what films were on his TV. Finding the perfect one, he looked to Laura. "Hey" He said, as she looked up realising he was awake.

"Oh hey! Good nap?"

"Yeah. Wanna watch a film?"

"Okay! Which one?"

"Either the conjuring or Annabel" He smirked, he knew Laura hated horror films.

"Well, I'm feeling brave. Put Annabel on" She laughed at his shocked face. "What? You're the baby when it comes to horror films."

"We'll see about that" He put the head phones in and passed a set to Laura. "If you get scared, I'll be here" She laughed at his comment. "Same goes to you, Shor"

The film was getting scarier by the minute. Laura tried to hide her fear, but one part scared the crap out of her. She squealed and got closer to Ross. He looked down at her, enjoying her company. She continued to shuffle closer, as the tension in the film was rising. She jumped and buried her head into Ross's large arm. She found his hand and grabbed it. He seemed surprised, but squeezed it back, protecting her. The film got less scarier, but Laura didn't break her grip on his arm. As the film ended, Ross could hear Laura's breath become heavier. He looked down to see her eyes closed, he mouth slightly open to breath. Her head was still on his arm, their fingers still intertwined.

* * *

Laura woke up, feeling re freshed after a good sleep. She felt a weight on her hand, and remembered she was holding hands with Ross . She lifted her head up from his arm and sat up fully. She looked up to find his eyes staring back at her. She smiled.

"Hey, what time is it?" She asked, looking for her phone.

"Well, we're in the UK, so its … 9 am. We're landing in two minutes"

Laura packed up her stuff and got ready to leave the plane.

* * *

"Wow, England is so pretty!" Raini said, taking in her surroundings. "There's so much grass! It's awesome"

"I know right I'm so excited to explore!" Laura replied. She got a jacket out of her bag. The UK was a lot colder than LA.

"Hi guys, good flight?" Kevin asked. "Right, these cars will take you to the hotel. Leave your bags in the car, we will take care of those. You have all of today to explore and have fun. Be safe, we will see you later!" With that, the writers left them to it. The cast climbed into the cars and made their way to the hotel.


	4. Chapter 4

**Before I start this chapter, I just wanted to say something. I am from a part of England called Yorkshire, and the way we word things and phrase things is a little different to normal English and very different to how Americans say things. If anyone thought I got my sentences mixed up or things didn't make sense, they do, but just where I live. I'm trying to make it more Standard English, but it's quite hard when I've been speaking like this my whole life. Thank you for understanding. Also, I'm nearly on 1000 views! That's crazy to me, thank you so much! I've replied to everyone who reviewed so thanks! If you want, you can follow me on twitter; doingitforlaura .Okay enjoy the chapter! Xx**

* * *

The cast arrived at their hotel for the night. As they were told, they left their bags in the car. It had been an hour long car ride, so they all wanted food.

"Where are we exactly?" Laura asked Raini.

"Uh, a town called Sheffield. Wanna explore?"

"Of course! It looks so pretty here!" She admired the view.

They made their way down the road to find any cafes. The weather was mild; the wind was just gently blowing. Ross took out his phone and stopped.

"Our first day here deserves a selfie, right?" He laughed as the cast got into their poses. Laura was at the back, struggling to get in. Ross shook his head as he gave the phone to Calum to take the picture. Without warning, he grabbed the back of Laura's legs and picked her up. She clung on to his shoulders like her life depended on it. They all smiled for the picture which Calum took. He looked back down at the photo and showed the others, smiling.

"Cute picture guys!" Raini said, grabbing Ross's phone. Laura was still firmly on Ross's back, laughing as he pretended to keep dropping her like she was some child. Laura gently hit his back, begging to be put down.

"Come on Ross, let me go. I'm starving, let's go and find a café"

"Fine." He said a mardy tone to his voice. He guessed he just liked holding her.

They carried on walking down the path, seeing cute cafes and shops. Laura read the name of one shop and stopped instantly.

"Guys look, it's Greggs!" She pointed at the shop excitedly "A fan suggested I should go here last time I came but I never had the chance. Come on lets go" She said, dragging Ross and Raini's arms. Calum followed behind them. The smell of cooking pastry hit them as soon as they walked through the door. Laura took a deep breath, taking it in. They walked over to the glass case covering delicious sausage rolls and pasties. A women behind the till looked at them gob-smacked.

"Oh my goodness, are you the Austin and Ally cast? Wow my little girl loves your show!"

"Aw thanks! By the way, I _love_ your accent! Would you like an auto-graph for your daughter?" Laura replied. She always loved British accents. The lady held out a piece of paper for them to write on.

"_Hi Emily! Thank you for watching the show we love you!" _The cast signed their names next to the message Laura wrote.

"Thank you ever so much. Right, what can I get you?"

"Ooh. Um, what do you recommend? We've never had a Greggs before!"

"Well, try our famous sausage rolls. They're delicious!" She said, handing Laura four sausage rolls. She paid the lady and thanked her, as they sat down at a little table.

"I'm so excited to try these! Let's do it together, one…two...three!"

They all bit into their food sighing, delighted at the taste.

"This is so good, wow" Ross said, taking another huge bite. They all nodded their heads in agreement. They finished their food and left, carrying on their journey.

* * *

They decided to go down to a river they saw a few minutes away. On the way, Calum saw a shop selling footballs and jumped at the chance to buy one.

Calum ran ahead of the others when he spotted a tire swing on a tree. He jumped on it and signalled for Raini to come push him .She laughed and shook her head, but gave in and went to push her mental best friend. Ross watched Laura smiling at them, feeling the happiness her smile was giving off. He couldn't help it; she looked so beautiful stood there, a gentle breeze blowing her air. All he wanted to do was hug her, but knew it wasn't appropriate right now. He sighed longingly, still watching her gorgeous smile light up his world. Laura suddenly turned around as she could feel his eyes on her.

"Enjoying the view, Ross?" She mocked his wanting eyes staring at her. Her face fell as she saw the love in his eyes. She started to walk closer to him, biting her lip. He did the same until they were stood face to face. Laura wrapped her arms around his middle pulling him into a hug. He answered her sudden movement by wrapping his arms around her waist and nuzzling his face into her hair.

"I'm so happy we're all here Ross. I never thought I would make it this far" Laura said, sighing gently.

"Me too. Laur, I need to tell you some…" His words were interrupted by Laura pulling away shouting something to Calum.

"Sorry Laura! Meant to hit Ross. Fancy a game?" He asked, holding up the football he bought. Laura nodded and went to join Calum and Raini. Ross hang back for a minute, until he shrugged and joined his best friends.

* * *

"Raini! Raini!" Laura shouted for the ball. Raini passed it her with a great force. It rolled just passed Laura into the sneaky feet of Ross, who dribbled the ball and scored. He cheered and ran around the pitch, thanking his 'audience'. Laura looked at him with a pout, faking her sadness. He held a hand to his heart.

"Sorry Laur, I'm just too good" He said, looking back to his fake audience. Laura took this opportunity to run around him and steal the ball, but failed and fell over his foot. Ross laughed at her, but soon stopped when he saw she was hurt. He knelt down next to her. She was clutching her ankle in pain.

"Shit Laura, are you okay?" He was full of worry. Raini and Calum came over after seeing her fall. She stood up and wiped off the mud from her jeans.

"Yeah I'm okay now. No biggy" She said, looking up to the sky. "It looks like it's about to rain, shall we head back?" They all nodded and started to make their way back to the hotel. Ross noticed Laura was limping a little bit.

"Laura?" He asked her, "Need some help?" She smiled as he offered his back. She jumped on his back and wrapped her arms around his neck. He smirked as he carried her back to the hotel. He noticed her grip had loosened a bit and asked Raini to see if she was asleep. She laughed and nodded, Ross joining in with her. Guess he would have to carry her the whole way back, he thought.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone! I'm so glad everyone is enjoying my story! I love reading your reviews! Oh, shout out to Ross's Juliet for reviewing every chapter, your amazing! So, I think this is the chapter you've all been waiting for! I know it's only 5 chapters in but things are going to get serious between Raura now! Spoiler oops…**

* * *

When they arrived back at the hotel, Laura was still asleep on Ross's back. Although Raini told him to wake her up, he refused and told Raini to leave her. She was so peaceful he didn't want to disturb her. They looked around their hotel for the first time, taking in all the expensive furniture and art upon the walls. Ross got Laura's room card as well, realising he would have to carry her the whole way up. He didn't mind though, she was very light and he enjoyed her warmth on his back. When they all got into the lift, Ross was surprised Laura was still asleep. They had to walk up a small hill to get to the hotel, which was full of rocks.

* * *

He waved goodbye to Calum and Raini before they entered their huge suites. Ross took Laura's card out of his pocket and swiped it through the slot. He was speechless when he saw how amazing the rooms were. It almost looked too expensive. He carefully dropped Laura onto the couch and watched her snuggle up into herself like a little girl. He shook her shoulder gently to wake her up; he didn't want her to wake up not knowing where she was. Her eyes slowly fluttered open. The first thing she saw was Ross, looking back down at her lovingly. She smiled and stretched out her arms.

"Hey Ross. Did I fall asleep on your back? I'm sorry" Ross shook his head.

"Yeah you did, but it was fine, I enjoyed carrying you"

"Aw thank you, you're the best. Wow is this my room?"

"Yep, all yours, pretty great right?"

"Amazing!" She looked around at her queen sized bed and huge TV. She turned back to Ross, looking a little confused.

"When we were at the river, you...um…wanted to tell me something? You know, before Calum hit me with the ball"  
"Oh yeah right, it's just that…" Laura stood up and stood in front of him. "I just think, something is, you know, different between us. Better between us. I don't really know how to explain it." He sighed, keeping his eyes locked on hers.

"Ross, I know what you mean. Ever since the Auslly kiss, I feel like somethings changed. It's a good change though like you said"

"I think…I think I have feelings for you" He blurted it out of nowhere, leaving Laura shocked. "I have for a while now, and it's been killing me keeping it inside. I didn't want to say anything to ruin our friendship or our acting, but ever since this tour started a couple of hours ago, I can't hold it in. I wanted to wait a while, you know? But, you make me crazy"

Laura edged closer to Ross so they were face to face. She smiled, "I'm so glad you said that"

She grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him in closer, attaching her lips onto his. When he realised what was happening, he cupped her chin and kissed her back softly. They moved their lips together slowly before breaking apart, smiling uncontrollably. Laura bit her lip and smiled at Ross.

"Is that what you needed, Shor?" She asked, still holding his neck and staring into his eyes.

"Defiantly" He smirked at her and nodded. She giggled like a child before leaning in again, placing a delicate kiss on his lips. "Where does this leave us then?" She asked. He thought for a moment. "Laura Marano? Will you do me the honour, of being my girlfriend?" She laughed at his adorableness. "Ross Lynch, it would be my pleasure" They both smiled and crashed their lips together for the final time, before Ross left Laura to clean herself up.

* * *

The writers and crew wanted to meet up with the cast in the restaurant to discuss the tour. Laura had showered and changed into a tight floral dress. Her hair was delicately curled and her makeup was on point. She wore some medium heels with a floral design on. She grabbed her bag and phone and headed to Ross's room.

Ross had showered and changed into a tight, white, button up t-shirt and jeans. He let his hair do what it wanted, hanging loosely around his neck. He was about to leave when he heard a knock at his door. He walked over to it and opened it, revelling a small brunette looking beautiful.

"Hey you, you look beautiful" He complemented his girlfriend and kissed her temple. She giggled and thanked him.

"Look, I just wanted to know what we should tell everyone. Shall we keep it a secret or let them all know?" She asked.

"Laura, I don't care who knows, just as long as they know your mine"

"Me too. Also, what shall we do about the fans? I mean, we can't just post it. Let's just let them figure it out and we can drop hints. And if anyone asks just say yes?"

"Love that idea. You ready to go?" He held out his arm like a true gentleman. Laura smiled and grabbed on as they made their way to the restaurant.

* * *

"Hey guys! Uh, why the linked arms" Raini asked her two loved-up best friends.

"Okay you two, don't freak out, but me and Ross are together!" Raini and Calum looked at each other shocked. Raini ran up to Laura and hugged her, jumping up and down with her excitedly. Calum bro hugged Ross then turned to Laura. "You two may be Raura, but fans ship Coss more" Laura laughed and shook her head "Whatever, Calum."

"Oh speaking of fans, do they know? I mean like, do they know their one true pairing is official." Raini asked the happy couple.

"Um, well not yet. We thought we would just let them figure it out themselves. You can drop hints or whatever, but don't just like tell them" Raini nodded in argument. They all took a seat, Raini next to Calum, Ross next to Laura. The writers arrived and welcomed everyone. Before they started speaking, Ross spoke up. "Hey guys, just to let you know, me and Laura are dating" He said it so casually, Laura gave his thigh a little hit.

"Ross! Yes we are, if that's okay?" The writers looked delighted.

"Great news guys! Just promise it won't affect your acting or anything?" They both nodded and looked at each other admiringly.

"So guys, as you know we are kicking off this tour in Sheffield. Lovely place. We will be doing 4 shows here at the motor point area, starting tomorrow. There will be two shows tomorrow and two the next day. Then we will be going to Leeds. Sound okay? You'll be staying here for three nights, and then we will be traveling the rest of the tour on a tour bus. Rehearse together tonight a bit, and we'll see you in the morning, here at 8. Is that okay?" They all nodded as the writers left them to eat.

"I'm so excited! You all want to come to my room later to practise?" Raini, Calum and Ross nodded and ordered their food. Ross reached over to Laura's hand and gave it a squeeze. She smiled at him and squeezed his hand back. 4 months with this girl, he thought and smiled to himself happily.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone! Sorry for the late update, I've been really busy. So this chapter may be a little short but it's got enough Raura in it so yey. For this chapter, there's a part where Laura and Ross are singing. Laura's is the first line and Ross's is the second. Okay enjoy! Xx**

Applying the last touch of lipstick, Laura checked her appearance in the mirror and made her way to the back-stage area. Ross was already there, doing vocal warmups. He stopped as soon as he saw her.

"Hi princess." He hugged her and kissed her nose, making her giggle. She looked into his eyes, loving the fact he called her princess.

"Hey you. Your voice sounds great, you ready to do this?" He nodded confidently, as he had been practising non stop all day. Like the rest of the cast, he wanted to make this tour perfect. Being 'austin' he had lots of songs to perform, and two duets with 'ally'. Calum and Raini appeared from their dressing rooms and stood next to the couple.

"I can't believe we're actually doing this! Shall we make a message for the fans?" Raini asked, getting out her phone. The cast huddled up for the video. Laura was stuck behind 10ft tall Calum, so she couldn't be seen in the camera. Ross saw her struggling and decided to help her. He grabbed under her arms and picked her up, the way you would pick a child up. They finished the video laughing uncontrollably, and Ross placed her back on the ground.

"Five minutes till show time! You all ready?" Kevin asked supportively. The cast all nodded and smiled excitedly. They could hear the crowd screaming their name eagerly. The show would start with the whole cast singing can't do it without you, the way they sang it in the glee episode. They would come up though the stage floor in lifts.

"Places! Ready, let's do this. . .one"

"There's no way I could make it without ya, do it without ya, be here without ya"

"It's no fun when you're doing it solo, with you it's like woah, yeah and I know"

"I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I own this dream, cos I-I-I-I-I-I got you with meeeee"

The crew ran off the stage after finishing the finale, cheering. The crowd was still screaming behind them.

"Guys that was amazing, well done to us all!" Raini cheered, hugging them all. Laura started crying happy tears and Ross was the first to notice.

"Awh princess, you were so good! Come here" and with that he wrapped her into his arms and kissed her lips. She kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck, auslly style. His arms traveled from her head to her waist. After some slow, soft kisses, ross bravely opened his lips and made his tongue enter her mouth. She sighed and copied his actions, whilst tugging his hair slightly. They broke apart and rested their foreheads against each other, re gaining their lost breath. Laura opened her eyes and stared into Ross's loving eyes staring back at her.

"I love you, Laura" this was the first time he mentioned the 'L' word. She could tell the seriousness in his voice and eyes and smiled.

"I love you more, Ross".

He smirked.

"Impossible" than kissing her again softly. All the people surrounding them had heard and saw everything, Raini teared up herself. Pulling away from Ross's lips, Laura turned to her 'audience' and laughed. Ross beamed at his beautiful girlfriend proudly, before letting her go to hug her emotional friend. Calum came over to ross and put a hand on his shoulder.

"You're really happy with her,aren't you"

"The happiest"


	7. Chapter 7

**hi everyone! I know in the last chapter I didn't go into too much detail with the shows, but nothing raura related will happen**

**in them so we will just skip past them. Thank you to everyone leaving reviews, I'll reply to all of them through a direct message. I would love if you could leave a review and tell me what you think, any tips or ideas or much appreciated! Enjoy xx**

* * *

To celebrate their first show success, the writers were taking the cast out for tea at an Italian restaurant called 'Prezzo'. Ross and Laura had already decided it would be the night they told fans they were dating, so it was quite a big night for them.

Ross finished styling his hair and grabbed his phone to look at the time. 6:15. He had 15 minutes before they were due to meet in the lobby, so he went to find Laura. Before he could knock, Laura's door was flung open and she jumped into his arms, tears pouring down her face. He squeezed her and rubbed her back until breaking apart and looking at her tear-stained face.

"What's happened! What's wrong" He hugged her whilst rocking her like a baby as she tried to get her words out."A-a-Andrew just rang m-me. We were having this big argument because he wants to get back together with me. I told him I was with you and I loved you and he went mental! He called me a slag and cheap and I don't know what's gotten into him..."

By this point, Ross had heard enough. He was full of anger and hatred for Laura's supposed friend. No one would talk to her like that with him around. He held her at arms length and looked into her eyes.

"Laura, no one has the right to talk to you like that. Pass me your phone"

"No Ross, that's not going to make me feel better. I just want you to hold me and protect me"

"Okay, but if he says anything else to you tell me. Come here"

He cupped her chin and kissed her lips softly. When they broke apart, he used his thumb to wipe away her tears. She smiled gratefully and kissed him again.

"Your my hero Ross. I love you" Her head leaned against his chest as his hand brushed through her hair.

"I'm always here to protect you. I love you too"

* * *

After she fixed her smudged makeup, Laura met with Ross again and walked to the lobby with him. They were discussing how they were going to tell the public they were together, finally coming up with a great plan.

When the lift opened it revealed Calum and raini stood together waiting for the rest. As soon as raini saw Laura she ran over to her. "Me. You. Girls night tonight. Sorry ross, she's mine tonight" he shrugged and turned to Calum.

"Guys night it is then" Calum laughed and agreed. Laura was happy she'd get to spend some time with her bestfriend- ever since Raura had happened she hadn't had much time to speak to her.

The writers arrived and lead the four to their cars. The cast in one and the writers in the other. Being a true gentleman, Ross ran ahead to open the door for Laura and Raini. Calum frowned when Ross attempted to get in after Laura, but Ross held back and apologised, letting Calum go first.

"No mate it's fine. Go sit next to your lady" Ross thanked him and laughed as he sat down next to Laura, wrapping his arm around her.

* * *

Somehow, word got out that they were going to Prezzo, as a group of fans were stood outside waiting for them, alongside a couple of photographers. They got out of the car, Ross putting his arm out for Laura to grab on to. He didn't care about the photographers, they were going to tell everyone tonight anyway. The group of girls around 14-15 years old squealed and asked very politely for a picture. Everyone happily agreed and took the picture. They thanked the fans and waved them off, realising they would now have to face the paparazzi.

"Laura! Ross! Come on you guys stand together, that's it. Lovely. So are you a couple now?" One photographer asked, pushing them for a response. Ross turned to Laura and shrugged. She gestured for him to tell them the truth, and he smiled and grabbed her hand.

"Yep, we sure are". Laura smiled at Ross as he said it so proudly, like he wanted to show the world they were together. Pictures all took, the paparazzi left, happy with their discovery. The restaurant was big and expensive looking, and the lighting created a romantic setting. Staff were stood at the door, opening it for people. Recognising them, the manager came over and shook all their hands. He guided them to a separate section of the restaurant which was fancier and bigger. They thanked him as he left and scanned the menu.

"So are you going to tell the fans tonight? That photographer can't have posted it already" Calum asked, smirking at them. They were sat next to each other, holding hands under the table.

"Yeah we are" Ross turned to Laura "Shall we tell them now?"

"Let's do it" Ross got out his phone and took a selfie with Laura, their heads cheek to cheek looking at each other through the corners of their eyes. Ross looked at it and showed Laura, and watched her smile. He put it on Instagram, with the caption. "3.14.15, for real this time". If anyone didn't understand and ask them, they could always just tell them. He pressed post confidently and waited for the comments to come flooding in.


	8. Chapter 8

**hi! So my chapters are getting shorter but I feel like there is more in them? Tell me what you think. I hope you're all enjoying my story so far! Shoutout to Leo if she's reading this, just because she's awesome. You should also read her story , Roles of a lifetime , Rauslly-R5-Lover. Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Their meals had arrived and Ross hadn't checked his phone in 10 minutes. He was nervous but excited to see what the fans would say, they'd been waiting so long for them to date. He was sure his mentions would blow up, but he wasn't prepared for what he saw. After finishing his meal, he got out his phone, nearly dropping it when he saw his notifications.

"Laura, I have 100,000 notifications. And #rauraisreal is trending" Laura's jaw dropped at this news as she took a look at his phone. The fans had gone mental, much more then they expect. The original photo they took was every where on twitter and Instagram. Not only was the hashtag trending, it was trending worldwide at number 1. The majority of the tweets were people 'dying', some were congratulations, and 10% were Raia shippers. Laura smiled after reading some of the comments.

"I'm glad everyone's so happy. Now we can be in public together without worrying about the paparazzi" Ross agreed and wrapped his arm around her, pulling her into his chest and kissing her cheek. The rest of the cast and crew watched them admiringly until a waiter arrived.

"Here is the bill. Was everything okay with your meals?" After thanking the waiter, he walked away with a huge stack of money. They gathered up there stuff and headed for the cars.

Before Laura could climb in the car, Ross grabbed her hand pulling her back. He wrapped his arms around her waist and moved her arms around his neck.

"Did I tell you you look great" He said looking into her beautiful eyes.

She blushed and looked back at him "Thank you Ross, you don't look to bad yourself" She went on her tip-toes to kiss his lips before pulling apart to get in the car.

* * *

Laura got out of her dress and into her pyjamas as she was going to Raini's room for a girls night. She took off all her makeup and tied up her hair, before grabbing her iPad and going to Raini's room. Not bothering to knock, Laura walked in. Raini had set out pillows and blankets on the floor in front of the TV, perfect for watching movies. She also had two boxes or pizza and some snacks set out. Laura called out raini's name as she appeared from a separate room.

"Hey Laura come through!"

"Raini this looks awesome! I'm so glad we can catch up"

The girls sat down on the blankets and started talking.

"I heard that something happened with Andrew earlier. What did he say?"

"Um, he heard that me and Ross were together and he lost it. He was acting like we were a couple. I wanna get him out of my life forever"

"Man, jealous much? I can tell your happy with Ross, you two complete each other"

"Thank you, it means a lot. I'm the happiest I've ever been when I'm with him. He treats me like a princess. I'm truly in love with him" she sighed at the thought of him. Raini turned on the TV as they settled down to watch a film.

As the film ended, Raini's snoring filled the room. Laura was surprised she wasn't the one asleep. Remembering Ross and Calum were together, Laura quietly left Raini to hang with them. She knocked on the door to which Calum shouted for her to come in. Ross was sat on the couch and Calum was next to him. They were watching some video on Ross's phone so Laura went over to investigate. Ross looked up and smiled, happy she was here.

"Hey guys. Raini fell asleep so I thought I'd invade your guys night. Is that okay?" She asked, sitting down next to Ross. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her onto his lap, making her giggle slightly. Calum laughed at them and got out his phone for a selfie. He prepared it for Instagram before captioning it 'Our guys night was invaded by Laura. Ross doesn't mind though. And I guess she's okay'

"Gee thanks Calum" Laura laughed and snuggled tighter into Ross. He gave her arm a gentle squeeze before kissing her forehead. "So what were you guys watching"

"Oh it was just the video of me and you outside of Prezzo. Fans trended it" Laura watched the video unable to take the smile off her face. She loved seeing her and Ross together as much as the fans did. She was sure fans would fan girl over this picture as well. She turned to Ross and kissed his lips before getting lost in his kisses. They kissed passionately and deeply for a few minutes before Laura pulled apart.

"I better go, we've got a big show tomorrow and I need my sleep. You guys should hit the hay too." She started to make her way out. Ross caught up with her to walk back to their rooms together.

"Thanks Calum, see you in the morning" Calum waved them off and shut the door behind them. Ross got to Laura's door and stopped. She was nearly through the door, but Ross pulled her back into her arms. He attempted to kiss her, but she dodged it and ran through the door laughing. He banged on the door and leant against it.

"I'm not leaving until you give me a good night kiss"

"Better get comfy then" She loved teasing him. Realising he actually wouldn't leave, she opened the door slightly, just revealing her lips for him to kiss. He kissed them gratefully before telling her he loved her. She said it back before shutting the door and crawling into bed.


	9. Chapter 9

**short chapter but a cute one! The first raura date spoiler. I hope you enjoy it! This is the last short chapter I promise, got some really big stuff planned like birthdays and nights out so those chapters will be long. Enjoy!. **

* * *

"Laura...Laura...LAURA!" Her eyes snapped open due to her rude awakening. She tilted her head to see Ross sat at the end of the bed shouting her name. She stretched and yawned before sitting up.

"How did you get into my room?" She asked curiously. Only she had the card to get in.

"It fell out of your pocket last night when we said goodbye. I say fell, I actually just took it out." She whacked his arm and shook her head smirking. "Anyway, I've come to wake you up so we can go on a walk. It's a lovely day." Getting out of the bed, Laura walked over to the window and pulled the curtains back. He was right, it was a lovely day. March in England was normally dull and rainy, but today the sun was shining and it was warm. Perfect for walks.

She admired the view until she felt a big pair of arms hugging her waist from behind. She grabbed his hands and settled back into his chest.

"Isn't it beautiful? The grass, hills, sunshine. Where we going for a walk?" Laura asked.

"Wherever our feet take us Laur" Laura giggled before pushing him away.

"I need to get ready then. Meet you outside in 20 minutes?" He agreed before leaving her to get ready.

Tying her hair up, she jumped into the shower. After cleaning herself, she got out and wrapped a towel around her body. She brushed her teeth and went over to the wardrobe to pick out an outfit. When she thought about it, she realised it would be her first date with Ross alone. She picked her outfit; a pink pencil skirt with a floaty floral top. Before getting changed she brushed her curls and applied her makeup. Sunglasses and a matching bag finished off her flawless outfit. She locked her door and crossed the hall to Ross's room. He was waiting outside his door, wearing a different outfit to what he was wearing when he woke up her. It looked amazing on him. He greeted her with a kiss on the cheek before taking her hand and walking downstairs together.

* * *

Ross had found a good walking spot 10 minutes away. It had gorgeous views and a river followed the path the whole way down. Laura had her tiny hand wrapped around his as they walked along the path.

"So Laura, have you replied to any Raura questions yet?"

"No not yet. I thought we could do a tweet spree tomorrow and answer them. What do you think?"

"Great idea. I think the fans will have a lot of questions"

"Don't even get me started, my twitter has been buzzing for the past 24 hours. They're so happy we're together. I am too"

"Same. You mean everything to me Laura" Laura smiled at her boyfriend and kissed his lips. As they turned a corner, Laura saw a group of teenage girls with phones in their hands, obviously filming them. The girls squealed when they saw them ,and Laura smiled back happily.

"Hi girls! You all look so beautiful. How are you?" Laura asked, not letting go of Ross's hand.

"Hi Laura. We love you both so much! You're so cute together omg!" One fan spoke up. After a few selfies and pictures, the fans thanked them and left. Ross he noticed one had been filming it the whole time, so he was sure he would find it on twitter later. They carried on their walk in the countryside.

After walking for another 30 minutes, Laura began to get bored. She whined and moaned as Ross forced her to carry on walking, until he gave up trying. He sighed and sat on the grass, motioning for Laura to sit with him.

"Come on. If you won't walk with me at least cuddle. The views beautiful, almost as beautiful as you." He grinned at his own cheesy comment. Laura laughed before laying down next to him and leaning on his chest. They both sighed as they admired the view, enjoying the silence for a minute.

"We better get back. We have quite a big show to re-hearse for" Laura said, starting to get up. Ross pulled her back down.

"Alright, after this" With that they passionately made out on top if the hill.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi guys! Sorry it's been a while since my last update, I've been really busy. Good news, we won at the KCA's! A&amp;A, Laura and Ross all won their categories! So that's good. In other news, I have an idea for another Raura story! I've started working on it and will start to upload it soon. Its a little more T rated though. So I hope you enjoy this chapter, it's another filler but it's sweet and very long! This is the part where Laura and Ross are replying to some questions. The questions will be in speech marks and the answers in italics.**

* * *

It was the day after the last show in Sheffield. It went really well, and fans were screaming when Ross and Laura hugged on stage out of character. They were now sat together in Laura's room scrolling through their twitters, about to start replying to questions. When Laura tweeted out she was doing a q&amp;a, thousands and thousands of questions were sent in, most about her relationship. They had to get on the tour bus in one hour, so this had to be quick.

"You ready babe?" Ross asked his girlfriend who was sat on his lap. She looked up from her phone and nodded, and began reading out some questions.

"Are you happy with Ross?"

_So happy, thank you for caring._

"Did you guys always have feelings for each other?"

_Hum, that's a tough one. I think they were hidden, but I'm happy we found them_

"Did you think Raura shippers would react like we did?"

_Aha, I knew you would freak out but not as much as you did! We love you guys._

"Have you been out on a date just you two together yet?"

_We went on a nice walk yesterday, it was awesome_

"What do your families think of it?"

_They are happy for us and support it!_

Hundreds of questions later, the hour had passed and they had to get on the tour bus. She thanked everyone for their questions and shut down her computer. Looking at Ross, she smiled and pecked him on the lips before getting up and pulling him up with her.

"Come on Ross, we have to go" She struggled to pull him up as he wouldn't move. She sighed and let go of his hand. "What will it take to get you up?" He smirked at her and rubbed his chin. He pointed to his lips for her to kiss. Sighing, she walked over to him and kissed his lips quickly. Suddenly, he pulled her waist closer to him and deepened the kiss. She followed his actions and sighed contently. After a few minutes, she pulled away and stared at him. She used her nail to remove some lipstick from his lips and got up from his grip. He followed her, gripping onto her hand, making their way to the corridor. Raini was stood outside the elevator, waiting for it to open. When she saw them, she smiled happily.

"Aw, hey guys. You good?" She asked, grinning at their locked hands.

"Great thanks. Where's Calum?" Ross asked, realising he wasn't there.

"Oh he's already downstairs. I had to come back up because I forgot something. All ready now though."

The elevator doors opened and the three stepped inside. They chatted about their future adventures and how excited they were to visit the whole of the UK. Stepping out of the elevator, Calum greeted them and they walked outside to the tour bus.

It looked amazing from the outside; they could only imagine how grand it would be on the inside. The doors opened to reveal a black carpet covering two small steps up to the first floor of the bus. The carpet led out into an open space with a deep red floor. It was clearly the sitting area, as there were two huge sofas, a coffee table and a flat screen TV. A door lead into the glamourous kitchen which had marble worktops, everything cleaned for their arrival. They couldn't believe how big and amazing the bus was; it even had a second floor. Going up the stairs, there was a hallway with five doors, which lead to four different bedrooms and a bathroom. To make it a little more homely, the crew had already put names on the doors, making the cast laugh. There were two rooms on one side, and two on the other. Ross smiled; he was next to Laura. Noticing him smirking at the doors, she playfully hit his chest but smiled along with him.

"Oh…my goodness! It's amazing! They really went all out huh!" Laura clapped her hands together excitedly. Ross chuckled at her adorableness and wrapped his arm around her waist, kissing the top of her head. They then inspected every single room. Each one had a double bed, closet, TV and a small desk. They felt like they were ultra-famous pop stars on tour around the world, which they kinda were on a smaller scale. Walking back downstairs, their bus driver for the next 4-ish months told them they were setting off in five minutes. He had a very Yorkshire accent.

"Right guys, I hope you like the bus. We are all in a separate one which isn't as glamourous as yours but it's nice. You need to listen to Henry, the bus driver, if he tells you to be quieter or to clean something or whatever, you must do it. Get unpacked get sorted, we will be on the road for about 30 minutes, and then you can either stay on the bus or go explore Leeds later. Okay guys, see you in a bit!" Heath told them, getting off the bus and signalling for Henry to set off.

Ross took off his shoes and sank into the sofa, closely followed by Laura jumping on his lap. Calum shrugged before jumping next to Ross, landing slightly on Laura. Raini joined in by sitting on Calum. They couldn't control their laughter as Ross lost balance and fell onto the floor, taking the whole cast down with him. Luckily, he landed on his back, so Laura fell on top of his chest, staring right into his eyes. She tried to stop laughing as he kissed her, but failed miserably, and just ended up giggling onto his mouth. Raini got up off the floor first and un-expectedly dragged Laura with her, telling her they needed to unpack. Looking over her shoulder, Laura blew a kiss to Ross as she and Raini went upstairs.

Ross stood up and brushed the dust off his trousers. He sat back onto the sofa, this time not being squished by his overly excited girlfriend. Calum sat next to him and got out his phone to make a video.

"Guys, we are on the tour bus! Looks great right! We will give you a full tour when the girls finish unpacking. Aw Ross misses Laura." Ross nodded at his friends comment, giving fake pouty lips. Calum checked the video before posting it on Instagram. He shared it to his twitter and tagged them all in, even the girls.

A few minutes later, Laura came skipping down the stairs and into Ross's arms.

"Aw you missed me? I'm only upstairs." Laura said kissing his nose. She obviously saw the video. Raini shouted for her to come back. Laura rolled her eyes, and kissed him once more.

"Lady Raini needs me. I'm upstairs if you want me!" With that she ran back upstairs to help her friend.

* * *

Half an hour later, the bus pulled into its space. Henry told them they were in Leeds and they could go explore if they wanted to. Seeing as Laura fell asleep, they weren't going to explore. It was also really cold and rainy, so a quiet afternoon in sounded perfect. She had fallen asleep when she came back downstairs after helping Raini. As soon as she lay down and snuggled into Ross, she was in a deep sleep. The whole time she was sleeping Ross was holding her hand and stroking it with his thumb. Raini was still busy un-packing and Calum was making some calls to home. It was just Ross and his sleeping girlfriend alone in the sitting room, and he loved it. Her breathing became lighter as she woke up, and the first thing she did was smile at Ross.

"Hey sweetie. Nice sleep?" He asked her, still holding hands. She nodded and sighed happily.

"You are really comfy to sleep on" She hit his chest lightly when she heard him chuckling. "Stop being awkward Ross" He smiled and kissed her forehead. She sat up a little bit to stretch her arms. Settling back into Ross, she heard Raini coming back downstairs, closely followed by Calum. The sofa was big enough for all of them, but Laura was stretched out leaving no room for Calum or Raini. They laughed it off and sat on the other sofa directly across from them.

Laura suggested they watch a movie and they all agreed. As they got comfy for the movie, Raini snapped a quick picture of Raura. In the picture, Ross had his feet up on the footstool facing forward. Laura was laid sideways, resting her head on his chest. His arm was wrapped around her waist, making sure she was as close as possible. Laura had her hand wrapped around his and they looked like the perfect couple. Raini smiled at the picture and captioned it, _"Movie night with Calum_ _and Raura. Don't they look adorabl_e?" Raini grinned while posting it, knowing fans would yet again freak out. She knew Ross and Laura would be okay with it though, as they have started posting more selfies together now. Although they weren't kissing in the photos, fans had still gone mental over every single one. If they ever posted a kissing one, they were sure twitter would blow up. Raini and Calum teased them to post one, but they weren't sure yet. Hugging pics were enough to get fans excited.

* * *

Before they knew it, the film had ended, and everyone was asleep. They were glad they didn't have a show that night. It wasn't like it was late, it was only 6:30, but the time zones and shows were starting to affect them. Henry had turned the TV off for them and dimmed the lights. They showed no signs of waking up soon. Henry headed out to chat to the crew in the other bus, making sure he locked this bus door behind him.

* * *

A few hours later, Calum woke up. He looked around him to see Raini fast asleep, and Raura still cuddling in their sleep. He got his phone out yet again for another video. Whispering, he said "We all fell asleep watching Nemo, look; I'm always the first up." He turned the camera around, showing Raini and Raura asleep. He posted it on Instagram and twitter, and within seconds comments came flooding in. Calum left them to answer emails in his own room. They were all still deeply asleep and there was no point disturbing them. Sighing happily, he walked upstairs, planning to check on them in an hour.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello! I hope you liked yesterday's long chapter! The next few chapters (after this one, sorry another filler) are quite important in the lead up to something big that's going to happen, so keep reading! Thanks for all your sweet reviews and follows, they mean so much to me! I promise I will reply to the reviews from now on, I just wanted to get the chapter up yesterday. I am on half term (spring break) so a new chapter will be up, hopefully, everyday! Love you all xx**

* * *

It had been an hour since Calum left his sleeping co-stars to answer some emails. He hadn't heard a peep from them since. Remembering to check on them, he quietly walked down the stairs. Surprise surprise, they were still asleep. Once he answered all his emails, he had looked up supermarkets in Leeds realising the bus had no food. He knew if he didn't wake them up now, they wouldn't sleep the rest of the night. Also, he was really hungry.

He tiptoed over to Raini and gently shook her, attempting to wake her up in the nicest way possible. She slowly opened her eyes, and thanked Calum for waking her up.

"It's okay. We've got no food and you wouldn't be able to sleep later" he glanced at the sleeping couple across from him. They were basically attached to each other, considering they hadn't moved from the position they fell asleep in. Raini quickly took a picture of them but didn't post it on any social media. She wanted to show them first before putting it on. Walking over to them, Raini carefully shook Laura's arm and quietly called her name. Her eyes fluttered open, and she smiled at her best friend.

"Hey Laura. We just woke you up so you can actually sleep tonight. Plus we are going food shopping." Raini told her. Laura attempted to sit up, but then realised something was keeping her down, Ross. She laughed and shook his arm, whilst lightly stroking his hair. Opening his eyes, he smiled at her. They stared into each other's eyes for a few seconds, before someone clearing their throat broke the connection. They turned to see Calum and Raini looking at them with adoring eyes.

"Oh yeah food shopping. You wanna come?" Laura turned to Ross, who shrugged then agreed to come. Calum had found a shop called Tesco a five minute walk away. After letting the crew know they were going out, they made their way to Tesco. Ross was talking to Calum slightly ahead, and Raini and Laura were chatting behind them.

"I read through all your questions and answers earlier. Wow, people really want to know every detail" Laura laughed at her comment and flicked her hair back.

"They sure do. I thought we could do a livestream tonight for fun. Since we are not really doing anything else." Raini agreed as they tried to catch up with the boys. Ross put his arm out for Laura to hold as they walked in the strong wind. They arrived at Tesco and got two big trollies, knowing they would need them for all the food they were about to buy. They had split into two; Raini and Laura getting essentials, Calum and Ross getting treats. Ross and Calum ran down all the isles picking up whatever they wanted, despite Laura telling them to be sensible. Raini chuckled and shook her head, regretting letting them loose.

After going down every isle and getting everything they needed, they went to pay for their items. Ross and Calum's trolley was full of junk food and rubbish they didn't really need. They had bought loads of English sweets and chocolate, suggesting they do a taster challenge on the livestream.

"That will be £300 please." The cashier said. Raini got out the money Kevin and Heath had left them. The man took it gratefully and thanked them. They were allowed to take the trollies back as they had so much food, and in the end Calum bought them off the shop as they could come in handy.

* * *

"Have you all tweeted out about the livestream?" Laura asked her friends. They all nodded and told her to go live. A little red button in the corner informed them they were live as the numbers of viewers increased.

"Hi everyone! We have the night off tonight so we thought we talk to you guys. We went shopping earlier and we have a bunch of English candy and chocolate to try" Raini and Laura talked to the camera for a bit whilst Ross and Calum prepared the food they were going to try. Hundreds of questions were coming in, which the girls answered. They boys walked back in with bags and bags of different sweets and chocolate. Ross sat next to Laura and put his arm around her, which caused the comment section to go mental. Starting the taste test, the cast tried them all on camera, liking some and hating some.

* * *

An hour later, the cast said their goodbyes to the fans and turned the camera off; at least that's what they thought. Ross kissed Laura's lips, and she followed his movements. Forehead to forehead, they gazed into each other eyes, before kissing each other's lips again. Double checking the camera, Calum's jaw dropped when he saw comments still coming in, and the red light still on. He furiously tapped the offline button, before shutting the screen and sighing deeply. Still shocked, he turned around to Ross and Laura who were still gazing into each other's eyes.

"Guys, after we said bye to the viewer we didn't turn it off. They all saw you kissing." Their gazes broke and they turned to Calum. He nodded and showed them all the comments, screenshots, videos, that were already on twitter. Surprisingly, they just shrugged it off. It would only be a matter of time before someone caught them kissing in public. The only thing worrying them was how the crew were going to react. Deciding to deal with the drama tomorrow, the four put away their phones and got comfy to watch another film.

* * *

**So yeah, hope you liked this chapter! Here's my reply to some of your reviews :)**

**Guest chapter 3 . Mar 14 **

**Hiya. I love ur story! Plz update soon. PS r u from england? If so i am too!**

_Hi! Aw thank you! That means a lot. Yes I am from England, England buddies! xx_

**dreamitdoit chapter 4 . Mar 17 **

**Aww laura sleeping on ross back how cute**

_They are the cutest, right? Thank you for all your reviews xx_

**Emily chapter 8 . Mar 24 **

**Please write more chapters! One of the best stories of ALL time! I can't wait for the next chapter! - xTheEmilyBearx-**

_Don't worry I'm planning to write way more chapters. That is the biggest compliment ever! Thank you so so so much you're too sweet! xx_

**dreamitdoit chapter 10 . 13h ago **

**Aaaawwww how cutee, they're cuddeling! **

**If raura would be together in real live and post a kissing picture, I think it woupd be the death of thousands of people! Well I know for sure that I would be one of them.**

**UPDATE SOOOOO CUTE**

_Aha, me too! I wouldn't be able to control myself! _


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi everyone! Since it's the first of April, I wanted to thank you guys for 3000+ reads on my story, and that's just for March! I'm so thankful that everyone reads my story and continues to show their support. Remember, April is the last month of filming for A&amp;A! Where did four years go? Enjoy this chapter, it's short but sweet. Also, it's kinda rushed and not my best, but it is better than nothing right? I know I said the last one was the last filler, but this one is DEFO the last. I don't want to rush into all the good things just yet. Love youuuuu x**

* * *

The first night in the tour bus had been great. The cast went to bed quite late due to their long nap in the day. Rehearsal today wasn't until 5, so the cast had a chance to sleep in. Rolling over to her alarm clock, Laura saw it was 9:00. She could smell something delicious cooking downstairs and got up to investigate. Calum and Raini's doors were still shut, but Ross's was wide open, telling her it was him cooking. Confused, she walked downstairs. Ross never cooked, never. The smell of some sort of food got stronger as she opened the door to the kitchen. The first thing she saw was Ross standing over a pan, flipping bacon and humming a soft tune. She couldn't believe her eyes, he was actually cooking. He looked up from his pan and smiled at Laura, placing the now ready bacon onto a plate.

"Good morning, babe. Bacon?" Casually, he nodded to the plate of bacon he just cooked.

"Ross Lynch has cooked me breakfast? Wow I can't believe my eyes" He joined in with her laughing before grabbing some bread rolls from the cupboard. He got the two plates and walked over to the little table, waving Laura over to him.

"I wanted to be a good boyfriend, so I made you breakfast. This is proper English bacon, with proper English bread rolls, or they call them bread cakes. Here, have one." He held up a bacon sandwich, which she gratefully accepted. It tasted amazing.

"This is so good. Thank you babe" She leant up on her chair to kiss his cheek, getting a bit of tomato ketchup on him. He smiled and took a bite out of his own sandwich. The door to the kitchen flung open, revelling Calum franticly smelling the air.

"Do I smell bacon? Ooh thanks bud!" Calum took the plate Ross offered him and sat down across from them. Raini soon followed and reacted the same at the thought of Ross cooking. They were all chatting happily, until a loud knock on the door interrupted them. Calum answered it and greeted the person, but didn't get to say much as they pushed straight past him.

It was Kevin, their writer. He stood at the kitchen door with his arms crossed, looking at Raura.

"Making out on a livestream. Thousands of people watching. Some of those fans young. What were you thinking?" He was almost shouting whilst telling them off. Laura looked down in attempt to hide her rosy-red cheeks. Ross bit his lip and looked to the side shyly. Raini and Calum sat uncomfortably.

"Kevin, we're so sorry. We didn't know the camera was still on. We didn't mean for it to happen. We are truly sorry" Ross said, looking up. Kevin shook his head and sighed.

"Look, I know you guys are together, but think about how it makes things look. I'm sorry, I overreacted. Just don't let this happen again." They apologized once again before he left. Laura sighed and looked up to Ross, tumbling with her fingers. He hugged her, saying it wasn't her fault.

"It was my fault for not turning the camera off the first time." Calum sighed and dropped his head.

"No it wasn't anyone's fault, we were just unlucky." Laura comforted her friend. They all nodded in agreement before doing the dishes together.

* * *

Rehearsal had just finished for the first show in Leeds. It was a pretty big arena, bigger than the one in Sheffield. It had sold out as well. Everything was ready for the show, except Ross and Laura. They were in Laura's dressing room talking about the incident with the livestream.

"Maybe Kevin's right. Maybe we are being a bit too public about us. We only just got together less than a week ago. And before you say it, yes I know we have had feelings for each other for ages, but I think we should slow down with all the publicity" Laura explained.

"I agree, maybe we are being a bit too public. But that doesn't mean I will stop kissing you, hugging you, being near you when we are alone or on the bus. We can just cool it a bit with all the social media." Laura nodded in agreement and kissed his lips.

"Good, because I would never be able to keep my lips off yours" She kissed him again, this time with passion and love. He moved his hand to her waist and pulled her closer, whilst she messed with the hairs on the back of his neck. Getting a little light-headed, they pulled apart to catch their breath, but not for long as Ross attacked her lips again. Sitting down, he pulled her onto his lap, still kissing her. They made out for five minutes straight before Laura pulled them apart. She giggled at Ross's wanting face before lightly hitting his chest.

"I need to go to hair and makeup for the show. You need to get ready too. We only have an hour." Laura got up from his lap and pulled his hand. She walked him to his dressing room before kissing him again.

"Ew, get a room guys." Calum said coming out of his dressing room. Laura laughed, "Jealous?" She asked him, winking.

"Obviously. Coss was meant to be." They all laughed at his comment before Laura pushed Ross into his dressing room, telling him to get ready. He followed her orders after one last kiss. She made her way to hair and makeup to get ready for the show.

* * *

**Thank you for reading guys! Please tell me what you thought about it, or the story in general! Bye! – Libby xx**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! So after yesterday's announcement thing, I only got three responses. One said to carry on with this one, one said to start writing the new one and put this on hold, and one said to do both. So this is what I am going to do. I will not be updating his story everyday anymore. I'm going to finish it the way I planned, but I'll update every four-five days. I'm sorry for the people who liked getting a new chapter every day, but it's what I'll have to do to get this new story up and running. So my updating system will probs go like this. Monday and Thursday this story, and Wednesday and Saturday the new one. I hope everyone likes this choice and supports me. For now, I hope you like this chapter! This one does contain strong language – Libby xx**

* * *

The cast decided to go out after the show in Leeds, as they weren't tired at all. The tour bus was great, but they needed to experience as much of the UK as they could. It wasn't like they were going clubbing or drinking all night. Just a nice meal then to the pub afterwards. The hair and makeup team offered to make them look perfect for their night out, and the cast gratefully accepted. After the beauty team had worked their magic they headed back to the tour bus to get changed.

Laura flicked through her wardrobe, not wanting to wear anything she owned. She flopped down on the bed and called for Raini. She walked in wearing a onesie, obviously struggling to decide what to wear too.

"Help me pick out something Raini. I'll help you too afterwards." Raini agreed and started flicking through Laura's clothes. She came to a stop after finding the perfect dress. It was red and had a low neck line, the straps thinner than a piece of string. Raini admired the dress before turning to Laura.

"Laura, you _have_ to wear this! It's perfect, and I'm sure Ross will like it" Raini winked at her before throwing her the dress. "I've already got my outfit planned; I just put my onesie one because I knew you would need help. See you in a few" With that she shut the door and headed to her own room.

Laura picked up the dress, staring at it like she'd never seen it before. She remembered bringing it with her to wear for the end of tour party, not for some night out. Although, it suited her perfectly. Sighing, she got dressed. She zipped up the back and walked over to her mirror. Her jaw dropped, not believing it was her she was looking at. The dress was tight, and it fitted around her curves perfectly. The low neck line showed quite a lot of cleavage, but in a sexy way, not a slutty way. It came down just before the knee, so it wasn't too short. She grabbed a clutch bag and some ruby heels and made her way to the sitting room.

Calum was sat watching some TV show. He was wearing a white button up shirt with a black jacket, and a nice pair of dark blue jeans. He turned to Laura when she walked in, and smiled at her.

"Wow Laura, you look great!" He said. She returned the compliment and sat across from him, getting out her phone. Flipping up the screen, she saw she had five missed calls and ten messages from the person she least expected, Andrew. He had left a voice mail as well. She put her phone to her ear to listen to the voice mail.

"Laura, I'm sorry for what I said. I didn't mean any of it. I guess I'm just jealous of Ross, because he has you. My boss wanted to meet up with me, so he flew me over to England for an urgent meeting. I hope I get too see you"

Laura shakily put down the phone and deleted the message. She didn't know what to think. Of course, she wouldn't arrange to meet him. Ross would hate it, and she was scared of what Andrew would say. She was forced to forget about it as Raini walked down the stairs. She was wearing a baby pink blouse with a leopard print skirt; the perfect outfit for her. Laura told her she looked amazing, and Raini said it back. A few minutes later, Ross walked down the stairs. Looking hotter than ever before. He was wearing a black button up t-shirt, leaving the top few buttons open. His legs were covered with dark, smart jeans and a belt. His hair was in a side part, letting a few loose hairs dangle on his forehead. Laura had to stop herself from drooling. Coming back to reality, she saw Ross doing the same thing she was doing to him. The both hugged each other, Ross planting a kiss on the top of her head. The four grabbed their bags, said bye to Henry, and headed out to the city-centre.

* * *

After having food, Calum had found a small pub/club. It wasn't very busy, but it was just right for the cast. There was a dancefloor, a bar and a karaoke machine. They all ordered an alcoholic drink to get their night started. A booth was free next to the dance floor, so the four sat down in it. As the cast were chatting, Laura excused herself to go to the restroom. The whole Andrew voice mail subject had left her mind, up until now. As she made her way to the bathroom, a big hand pulled her in the opposite direction. She tried her best to fight back but the hand wasn't letting go.

"Laura, Laura chill" The voice was familiar, so she stopped protesting and looked up to see Andrew. He had dragged her to the other side of the club, away from everybody and out of sight from the rest of the group. "Look, I saw you coming in here and I needed to talk to you. It's too loud in here, let's go outside." He grabbed her hand again and tried to pull her outside.

"No! I'm not going anywhere with you. RO…" She attempted to shout Ross, but his hand over her mouth stopped her. He pulled her hand again and again, trying his best to get her outside. Her heart stopped and she was scared to the bone. Remembering what her sister once told her, she bit down hard on his hand, and used her left leg to kick him in the balls. He let go of her mouth in pain. But his hand still had a firm grip on hers.

"ROSS!" She screamed. "ROSS! ROSS! ROSS!" Tears were streaming down her face with every yell. She was starting to give up hope of him saving her, as Andrew lunged to put his hand over her mouth again. He tugged so hard, one strap on her dress snapped. Luckily, Ross came running around the corner as she was about to disappear out the door.

He ran up to Andrew and punched him in the face, causing him to fall on the floor. Laura quickly unattached their hands and ran into the corner. Raini and Calum had come running just behind Ross, and went straight to Laura to comfort her. By this point, Ross has pinned Andrew up against was the wall firmly. His face was inches away from his as he shouted at him.

"Don't you DARE touch Laura. What the FUCK do you think you are playing at! You are a fucking dickhead and if you EVER harm Laura again you will be dead. Now piss off before I call the police. Is that clear?... I SAID IS THAT FUCKING CLEAR!" He shouted at Andrew like his life depended on it. He was overly angry as he released him and literally kicked him out the club. He followed him out to make sure he was gone, watching him run like a maniac. Laura was stood in the corner watching all this occur, witnessing her boyfriend save her. Tears were still streaming down her face, despite Raini and Calum comforting. Calum left her with Raini to join Ross outside, making sure he hadn't killed Andrew. Not that he cared less, but Ross couldn't end up in jail. Still in shock, Laura turned to Raini and hugged her tightly.

"H…he tried, d…d…dragging me out…s…side. I'm s…so sca…red." Raini hugged her back and comforted her, stroking her hair and telling her everything was going to be okay.

The clubs doors opened and Ross and Calum came back inside. Ross was bright red and his fists were clenched. As soon as he stepped through the doors, Laura ran into his arms, clinging on to him tightly. He lifted her up and hugged her back, slowly rocking her. He broke them apart after a few minutes to cup her chin and look her straight in the eyes. His heart broke when he saw her tears falling, which caused him to get angrier.

"Laura, I swear to god that bastard isn't coming near you anymore. I'm so glad you shouted for me. Stupid question, but are you okay?" She sniffed and looked back at him.

"No, but I will be." She grabbed the back of his head to pull him down to her lips, slowly kissing them. She broke them apart and looked back into his eyes. "Thank you for saving me. I love you"

"I love you too"

* * *

**Well that was eventful right! Tell me what you thought, I read every review you guys leave. Although I can't reply to them all, I'm still grateful for every single one. BTW, I don't have ANYTHING against Andrew. He is just a good character to use to get in the way of Ross and Laura. Right let's reply to some reviews.**

**AnnieGirl357 chapter 11 . Apr 1 **

**Thank you so much for posting this adorable little fic! Please keep writing as I love this so much, it makes me happy! Xx,AnnieGirl**

Hi new face! Aha, thank you so so much! You are so sweet! I'm glad it makes you happy, it makes me happy seeing everyone else happy! – Libby xx

**countrygirl1989 chapter 12 . Apr 2 **

**I really live reading this story it's so fun**

Thank you ever so much sweetie xx

**countrygirl1989 chapter 13 . 15h ago **

**I vote for both options. I love this story so far. **

**dreamitdoit chapter 13 . 15h ago **

**What if you put this one on hold and write the new one, when you are finished go on with this one **

**Ross's Juliet chapter 13 . Apr 4 **

**Please keep going with this story the other one sounds really good but I love this story.**

I hope you three like my idea and plan! Thank you for your suggestions, I took them all into account before making my decision. Also, thank you three for reviewing most of my chapters! You are all so sweet and I love you! Libby xx


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello beautiful people around the world! Sorry, just really happy today! So I've posted the first chapter of my new story! Engaged to a Rockstar, like the title? I would be so so grateful if you guys read it; I've worked really hard on the first chapter! Another thing, sorry this is late. I had friends round last night and I needed to be a good host and be social, but really I just chatted to my internet friend Leo cos my friends weren't talking to me. Btw, I'd love to follow you guys on twitter, so find me doingitforlaura . I basically just post whatever comes to mind and I post when I update this and my other story! Bye chickens – Libby x**

* * *

After the incident at the club, the cast made their way back to their tour bus. Ross had his arm around Laura, making sure no one would hurt her again. She was still in shock from what happened and it was all she could think about. It just kept replaying through her mind and she couldn't stop.

Meanwhile, Ross was still full of anger. It sickened him how Andrew tried to force her out of the club. How he tried to hurt her. How he scared her to the point she couldn't stop crying. He tried to calm down after he had left but the scene kept playing over and over again in his mind. Andrew had better watch out if he ever came near them.

Raini had text Kevin and Heath saying they were coming back as something had happened, but it was nothing to worry about at this moment. They replied saying they'd come over to their tour bus to check everything was okay. In fact, they were at their tour bus door when the four arrived back.

The first person they saw was Laura, dress torn, hair a mess, makeup down her face. They then saw Ross, his face still bright red and fists clenched. Raini pulled them to one side to tell them about the incident whilst Calum tried to calm down Ross.

"Look bro, all that matters is Laura is safe and she's by your side. You have her and he doesn't. You need to focus on her, not him." He said, reassuringly patting his back. Ross nodded and pulled Laura a little closer, like someone was going to take her way from him.

"Your right Calum. I'm sorry for getting so mad Laura, I just can't believe someone would do that to you. I'm just going to forget about him and focus on making you feel better. Come here." He said, kissing her lips softly. When they pulled apart, she rested her head on his shoulder as they walked into the tour bus.

Heath and Kevin had sat them all down at the table for a serious discussion about what had happened to Laura.

"Right guys. I know you are all 19+, and you're all very responsible, but what happened tonight is worrying. It shows how easily something like that can happen, and you guys are at a bigger risk of it happening as people know you. Imagine if Ross hadn't had heard Laura, or it was a rapist taking her away, or if…" They stopped talking when they heard sobs from Laura. The thought of all these ideas got too much for her. Ross put his arm around her and stroked her back. He looked up sternly to the writers and frowned.

"Guys, we get it okay!" He continued to rub Laura's back and whispered into her ears.

"Laura, I'm sorry. We didn't mean to upset you even more. The point is, we don't want you guys to wonder around alone. I know Laura was going to the toilet, but make sure you are never just on your own. Once again Laura, I'm sorry" Kevin said, patting her shoulder. She looked up from her hands and sniffed, wiping the tears from her cheeks.

"No, it's okay. I'm just still in shock, but I'll be fine. I'll be more responsible next time. Promise" She shut the door behind the writers and sighed, wiping the last of the tears from her cheeks.

* * *

Now in the sitting room, Ross and Laura were cuddled up together watching some TV show Calum had put on. No one was paying attention to it though, as they were all on their phones scrolling through twitter. Luckily, no paparazzi had caught the attack, so none of the fans needed to know. Although she despised him, she didn't want to put Andrew in prison. They're mothers had been best friends for as long as she could remember. She did let her sister know what had happened though, although she gave her strict instructions to keep it to herself.

Looking at the clock, Laura decided it was time she went to bed. The other three agreed as they all turned off the TV. After saying goodnight to Henry, they all made their way upstairs. They were traveling to Manchester tomorrow and staying for three nights. When they all got upstairs, Laura leaned against her door, Ross towering over her.

"Can I get a goodnight kiss?" He asked, pointing to his lips.

"Of course, after all, you are my hero." Laura said, pressing her soft lips onto his. She pushed his chest lightly when she started to deepen the kiss. She smirked at his confused face.

"Goodnight baby" She gave him one last wink before shutting her door and leaving him wanting more in the corridor.

She changed into her pyjamas and got into her bed. After 15 minutes of trying to fall asleep, she decided she wasn't tired. Slowly opening her door, she saw the light from Ross's room was shining under his door, meaning he was still up. She tiptoed next door and ever so quietly knocked on his door. He called for her to come in, so she opened the door and quietly shut it behind her.

He was sat at the edge of his bed, wearing nothing but pyjama shorts. His hair was product-less and flopped lazily to one side. She didn't realize she was staring until he clapped his hands.

"Like what you see?" He said, laughing. She walked over to him and sat on his lap sideways, putting her hands on his naked chest.

"You wish" She said, failing at lying. He laughed and wrapped his arms around her waist, and began to plant gentle kisses on her neck.

"What are you doing here anyway?" He said in-between kisses. "I thought you went to bed"

"Couldn't…sleep" She said, getting lost in the touch of his lips.

After a few minutes of kisses and cuddles, she decided she was tired. She got up from his lap and lay on his bed, struggling to keep her eyes open.

"Umm, Ross, wake me up in ten minutes. I'm just…" She cut off her own words by falling asleep. Ross chuckled, of course he wasn't going to wake her up.

He turned the TV off and climbed into bed next to her. She was laid on her back but her head was facing him. He smiled to himself before gently kissing her lips and flicking the light switch off behind him.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Quite a big step for Raura eh? Don't worry, it's still a K rated fic. If you want to read the more mature stuff go read my newest project, engaged to a Rockstar! The reviews on it so far are lovely, there are also some familiar names from this story which is nice to see! Let's reply to some of you! **

**weesh chapter 13 . 6h ago **

**Aww. Raura is so cute in this story! I'm so glad Ross saved her. Good job.**

Aw thank you! I'm glad you like my story! X

**Guest chapter 13 . Apr 6 **

**I absolutley LOVED this chapter! It was soo cute and amazing! I love when stuff like this happens **

**(the boyfriend saving the girlfriend) its soo adorable! !**

Thank you! I wanted to show Ross's protecting side you know? I'm glad you liked it! Thank you so much!


	15. Sorry guys

**Right lot of explaining to do. **

**I went back to school two weeks ago and have been getting really tired early. I'm also not very well and have been fainting so I don't know what's up with me. **

**I have been really busy with school work blah blah blah**

**So, this isn't a new chapter. Actually, there will be no new chapters. I'm finishing this story at the last chapter.**

**Pleaseeeeeee don't kill me. I think the last chapter ended quite well and would be a nice end to the story. I was going to finish it with a huge chapter but I'm not feeling too great.**

**You guys are the best. All your reviews and likes and follows mean so much to me and I'm so happy with how this story has gone. **

**I'm not that happy with how I wrote it though, it feels a bit rushed. But hey, it was my first story and I now know what you like and don't like. **

**So once again, I'm sorry for the abrupt ending. Love you guys – Libby xxx **


	16. Chapter 16

Well well I was clearing out my iPad, I came across my notes and found all my old drafts for raura fan fictions. A huge wave of nostalgia hit me, and I spent the rest of the afternoon reading my old story. Life update, I'm now 15, I have a puppy and I'm now a fan of youtubers. Laura will always have a place in my heart, but I feel as though I've grown out of everything Austin and ally. I'm sure you'll understand. It was a big part of my life, but I've grown up and moved on. I won't be writing anymore raura fan fic, but I was considering maybe starting a Zoe sugg and Alfie de yes one? I know no of you might be interested in them, but if you are that's a bonus! Feel free to ask me any questions about me or what's happened in my life this past year. Bye! Xx


End file.
